The present invention relates to an apparatus for transferring and mixing a fluid, such as a liquid or a gas, into a body of liquid. More specifically the present invention relates to a fluid mixer to be submerged within a body of liquid wherein fluid is mixed with the liquid.
Mixing impellers submerged within a body of water are well known. Even mixing impellers having a hollow tube wherein air or gas is drawn or blown down the tube for mixing within a body of liquid are known. In the past, an impeller rotates and draws air down through a hollow shaft and mixes it with liquid which is agitated by the impeller. An example of such an aerator is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,214. Whereas the impeller worked well in most environments, when it was used in sewage or other unfavorable environments containing debris, the impeller blades tended to lag or plug up because the liquid containing debris was drawn through the impeller blades.